


Persevere

by Oceanbourne



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F, anyways i just really like this scene in sacred stones, it does have the undertones, it's not really that romantic but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbourne/pseuds/Oceanbourne
Summary: After the Demon King tricks Eirika into giving up the Sacred Stone of Renais, she reflects over the consequences. L'Arachel decides to take charge and deal with the princess' gloom.





	Persevere

“Don’t look so sad,” L’Arachel says, a finger pushing the edge of Eirika’s chin up. “It wreaks havoc on your beauty.”

Eirika pushes herself away from L’Arachel’s gaze, retreating further into the depths of the armchair. Every bit of furniture in the guest room is soft, and she is thankful that it allows her the space needed to wallow by herself, away from the eyes of the army she and Ephraim had managed to amass.

Perhaps she should have told L’Arachel to leave her alone, but Eirika feels she could not have mustered up the strength to give such a cold command. As she meditates upon the worth of the troubadour’s company, she decides it was better that L’Arachel stick around. She can feel her stomach aching from lack of nourishment, having worn her energy out chasing Lyon up the black paths of Mount Neleras.

If left with nothing but misery to keep her company, Eirika feels she might not even leave the room to join the rest of the army at the banquet the pontifex has held for them. So she owes L’Arachel for her presence, even though her heart refuses to recognize it at the moment.

“It’s not that simple,” Eirika mutters. And yet, the problem was simple, wasn’t it? Hadn’t L’Arachel herself warned her that Lyon’s soul was irredeemable? When that thing spoke, she should have known that Lyon’s words were not his own, but the guile of the Demon king. Even though it wore his face, and took on his voice, its intent could never be as pure and noble as the hopes and dreams of the timid boy she and Ephraim had met a few years ago.

Yet the Sacred Stone of Renais, which hours ago had remained in safekeeping upon her person, is now more than dust mixed in with the ash and stone high in the Rausten mountains. All because of a foolish girl’s naivete, and a heart too eager to leap at a chance to save one man though it might cost the world.

“You were right. It wasn’t him… it could never be him.” Eirika closes her eyes, trying to block the tears welling up from streaking down her face. “Why didn’t I just listen to you, to Ephraim, to everyone?” She turns her face into the leather of the armchair, wanting to hide away from everything.

But then she feels hands on her shoulders, gently pulling her the other way, and arms wrap around her waist. L’Arachel’s head rests on her shoulder. Her breathing is calm and steady, a contrast to Eirika’s shaking composure and heaving chest. Despite her theatrics, and her habit of embracing too much self-righteousness, she knows how to remain confident in all situations.

“You know, the prince of Jehanna tried to swindle me out of a few coins the other day, in a game of chance.”

Eirika opens her eyes, blinking. “Um… yes? And?”

“As you know, gambling is the sport of wicked men. Joshua believes that success in gambling is a matter of luck, but that is not the case. Any woman that fights for justice would prevail, no matter the circumstances. Evil cannot hope to hold a candle against such a bastion of righteousness.”

She must sense Eirika’s confusion, for she clears her throat and continues.

“But I was not always as successful a champion of the light as you see me today, you know. As much as it pains me to say it, there were times early on in my quest where deceitful people had tricked me and played me for a fool.” L’Arachel sighs, a long exaggerated sigh. “I shudder to think of all the coin I had lost thinking I had enlisted the services of honest men ready to join me in my noble efforts!”

She turns Eirika around, and Eirika looks up slowly at a smiling L’Arachel and clear blue eyes.

“My point is - you cannot hope to understand the mind of every person or every thing out there. You should not condemn yourself for holding onto the small chance that Lyon is still there, fighting against the Demon King’s control. It just means you are a trusting soul, Eirika, one that never loses hope.”

L’Arachel strokes her hand over the top of Eirika’s hair, and Eirika feels her shoulders slack. She leans into the crook of L’Arachel’s neck, and the Rausten princess hums, reaching over to rub Eirika’s back.

“It’s just…” Eirika swallows, turning her head to the side. “It’s so hard to face them, knowing that it was my fault that we lost the stone of Renais. So many people have depended on me. And now I feel their trust has been broken, just like the stone.”

“You have led us this far, haven’t you?”

L’Arachel takes Eirika’s hand, moving to join her in the armchair. It was not meant to seat two, and the small space is a bit too cozy, but Eirika doesn’t mind. She finds L’Arachel’s presence comforting, a warm body to hold on to, an ever encouraging friend to lean on.

“Do not forget, my dear, that you led us through Carcino and Jehanna. You have defeated all of Grado’s generals at every turn, and vanquished the demons that thought to stop us in our tracks - with a little help from yours truly, of course! But I have seen that Eirika, our radiant leader, and I know…” L’Arachel places a hand on Eirika’s chest. Eirika’s heart beats a little quicker. “That woman is still with us.”

Eirika takes a deep breath, her chest still shaking. “Do you really think so?”

L’Arachel nods. “It will not come immediately, and you may have to search within yourself for some time, but you have the strength to pull through this. You have my support, and everyone else’s. I do not think for a second that your friends and family would ever stop believing in you. Your dear brother is your biggest fan, after all - next to me, of course!”

Eirika finds it in herself to chuckle at L’Arachel’s joke, and it must satisfy her, for she gets up, tapping her fingers together.

“Now come! The banquet awaits us. It’s hard to be optimistic on an empty stomach.”

Eirika raises a hand to her sternum, feeling the quartz necklace on her skin. The gift that Lyon had given her the last time they had met before the war.

“Yes, I’ll be right there. Thank you, L’Arachel.”


End file.
